A girl can't change it all but most of it
by Sumiko Minamino
Summary: A new girl joins the reikai tantei. But she knows more than you may think. She knows Youko. She knows a hunter. This is all related to a new case for Yuusuke. What will happen? KuramaXOC HieiXOC


Hey rererererereposted version xDDD hope you enjoy! and don't forget... REVIEW!

* * *

A girl can't change it all… but most of it

**Ep I : New comrade, new mission.**

Yusuke is fighting Suzaku, meanwhile Keiko and Botan are being attacked y the "zombies" that Suzaku controls thanks to those bugs that are controlled by the magical flute Suzaku stole(a/n: sorry dunno the name U.U).

**-School-**

Botan gets hit and passed out, Keiko holds her…they're surrounded and suddenly attacked by the "zombies". Now in despair, Keiko screams "YUSUKE!" And before she realizes it, all of the "zombies" are beated by someone. The person who did it is now standing in front of Keiko, a woman. She has her right hand on her waist and her left one on her forehead. She cleaned some sweat out of her forehead as she replied "few, just in time…" while Keiko stared at her a little surprised "Hum…. W-who are you miss?" The woman turned around and smiled at Keiko while she said "I'm here to help you, Koenma sent me, and don't worry about Yuusuke; I can assure you he'll be just fine #wink# you'll see. Well gotta go now" he girl faded away, leaving a still stunned Keiko "… Thank you… oh! Right!" she climbed the fainted Botan on her back "we have to get out of here"

Later on, Yusuke won the battle against Suzaku, destroying the flute and releasing the "zombies" out of the insect's control. Yusuke is resting on Kuwabara's place… (a/n: did you actually think I was gonna describe the whooooooooooooole episode and the battle thing? Well no… it's TOO DAMN LONG so NO THANK YOU)

**- Kuwabara's place -**

When Yuusuke woke up, he sat on the bed and replied "what the…-" as Kuwabara interrupted "You're up Urameshi! God it was already time…" then Kurama spoke "Remember how wounded he was when we founded him Kuwabara; you should be grateful he is up" "not really…" said Kuwabara. Then Yuusuke remembered "hey, what about Botan and Keiko?". Everyone remained quiet for a while. Kuwabara had a gloomy face while Kurama turned his face a side as his bangs covered the expression of his face. Kuwabara began saying things like "um… er… well… Em…" then Yuusuke got up from his bed and grabbed Kuwabara's shirt collar while yelling "WHERE ARE BOTAN AND KEIKO?"

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hey! Here we are!" Botan said, as cheerful as always, while Keiko entered the room behind her. Kuwabara tried really hard not to laugh, but in the end… he just laughed (REALLY loudly) his ass off. Meanwhile, Kurama just chuckled and mumbled "I told him it wasn't a good idea…"

Yuusuke just stood there with his mouth wide open and said (more like whined) "wha…. YOU MADE ME THINK THEY WERE DEAD!" then Botan pointed "Well, it's thanks to Yusuke we are ok right?" and Keiko added "…and also the girl who saved us"

Botan Yuusuke and Kuwabara yelled "what?" then Yuusuke glanced at a very surprised Botan "Botan weren't you there?" "Botan was unconscious" Keiko explained "I'll tell you what happened…"

…

"So…" Botan began "Koenma-sama sent her… did she tell you her name? Maybe is one of my colleagues!" she smiled and Keiko responded "No… but I got to see her face, she had brown eyes and long dark blue hair tied up in a ponytail, with long bangs in each side of her forehead" (a/n: think Shishiwakamaru's bangs)

"CAN'T wait to meet her!" Kuwabara exclaimed happily while Yuusuke walked towards Botan and said "well let's ask Koenma!"

Then, Keiko snatched Yuusuke's shirt from behind and pulled him towards the door "Oh no! You're not! You'll find that out tomorrow, right now you have to go home and let your mom know you're ok. She's been worried sick about you" suddenly, she stopped at the door "By the way...who is Koenma?"

"O-oh he's… Yuusuke's boss" Botan laughed nervously as Keiko looked at her oddly "Well then... we've got to go and check your mother Yusuke" Keiko pulled Yuusuke out of the door and said "bye" then leaved as everybody waved goodbye at her. Once the door was closed, Botan summoned her oar "Well, I'll go ask Koenma-sama about 'her'. Meet me here tomorrow at 10.00 am, I'm also telling you your next mission" said Botan while climbing on her oar "oh! And don't forget to tell Yusuke and Hiei!" she began to leave "And why didn't you tell him while he was here?" Kuwabara protested "because I don't think he'd want Keiko knowing about the mission!" answered Botan as she went away, disappearing in the sky.

"I guess I should be leaving too" replied Kurama who was leaning on the wall. He walked towards the door as he spoke "I have to help my mother with some things" (a/n: What a sweetie) "I See" Kuwabara replied "See ya then" "good bye Kuwabara" Kurama said as he leaved through the door.

Outside Kurama is walking… while someone standing in the ceiling of a house near by looks at him from afar. The shadow speaks "Can't believe I finally found you… Youko Kurama" and as it did, Kurama glared were the silhouette was standing, but it faded away before he could even look at it… still he kept searching the place with his eyes. He spotted a figure by a tree, but ignored it, since he knew who it was already.

"Someone was here…" replied Hiei from the tree branch he was standing on. Then Kurama asked "Yes but whom? And… was it a Youkai?"

"I don't know either" explained Hiei as he jumped down "But it was a Youkai no doubt. It had a really strong reiki"

Kurama finally gave up the search and said "never mind, I should be better get going. Tomorrow we'll met with Botan at Kuwabara's place, there's going to be a new mission" then he walked away as Hiei just replied a "Hn"

**- Next day- Saturday: 10.05am-Kuwabara's place-**

"Why is Botan taking so long? Damn it she knows I hate to waste my weekends…" said an angry Yuusuke as he kept pacing around the room. Kuwabara in a intent to calm Yuusuke, replied "Cool down Urameshi it has only been 5 min" "I know" replied Yuusuke as he kept pacing around "Here she comes" advised Kurama as Botan began to be at sight in the sky.

"Hi guys!" replied the guide while she landed "Sorry I'm kinda late"

"Can you tell us what the hell took you so long?" Yuusuke yelled at Botan face as she just smiled and replied "Relax Yusuke I'm here right? 'It's always better late than never', right?" Yuusuke stared at her a while then replied "feh, fine" as he went, grabbed a chair and sat, with the back of it between his legs.

"And…" Kurama asked "What did Koenma said?"

"Well, he said…" Botan replied as everyone but Hiei stared at her intrigued "…it would be better if you come to the Reikai so he can explain you better" then they anime fell! ;;

"But who the hell does he think he is!" Yelled Yuusuke as Botan answered while giggling "the prince of the Reikai?"

"HA HA very funny!"

"Let's just go Yusuke; what do we have to lose?" said the red headed boy trying to calm Yuusuke a bit at least.

"Kurama is right Urameshi" supported Kuwabara.

"FINE!" replied Yuusuke as he stood up from his chair and walked towards Botan with the others.

**-Reikai- **

Everyone stood in front of the door of Koenma's office while Botan yelled "KOENMA-SAMA! Here are Yusuke and the others!" and a voice you could distinguish as Koenma's, yelled back "ok come in guys!"

The large door opened as Koenma greeted "Hi guys. I'm glad you came"

"Make it quick!" replied Yuusuke as he crossed his arms on an angry way.

"I bet he's just upset because he wanted to ask Keiko out" mumbled Botan to Koenma as she chuckled.

"Oh... I see..." responded Koenma, then went to the others "Well, first of all I'll inform you about the girl who saved Botan and Keiko. Her name is Kiyumi, she's a kitsune/water youkai reincarnated in a human body, pretty much like Kurama. In her human form she's now 14 years old. Ever since she was 6 she has been living here at the Reikai due to her human parents dead"

"Koenma-sama, I'm here as you have requested" a feminine voice replied from the outside.

"Oh right! Come on in!" Said the toddler as the huge door of his office opened. The girl walked in allowing the light to fall upon her, giving a clear sight of her "Guys, this is Kiyumi. Kiyumi these are the Reikai tanteis" Kiyumi looked at them just as Koenma named and pointed each of them "Urameshi Yusuke, Kuwabara Kazuma, Hiei and Minamino Suichi… or Kurama"

"Hi, it's nice to meet you all" Kiyumi greeted as she smiled at them.

"Hey"

"H-h-hello nice to meet ya!"

"Hn"

"A placer to meet you"

Kiyumi glanced at each of them as they saluted her. But her sight stopped in the last one: Kurama. She gave him a much dissimulated hate glance then looked away.

'Why was she looking at me like that?' thought the fox-boy as the expression in this face became more serious. Then Kuwabara whispered to him and Yusuke "She's pretty isn't she?"

"And I think she just glared at you Kurama" said Yuusuke while he elbowed insistently Kurama's ribs "She likes you!"

"#sweatdrops# I don't think that was a friendly glare…" answered the redhead as Kuwabara whined "Why Kurama ALWAYS gets all the cuties?"

"'cause he's not as ugly as you are" teased Yuusuke.

"Why YOU…!"

" 'cmon Kuwabara, learn to deal with the truth: You're UGLY" replied the young detective as he tapped Kuwabara's back

"Men. They just HAD to be men" mumbled Kiyumi as she crossed her arms.

"Oh right!" said Yuusuke, leaving a very depressed Kuwabara behind and walking towards Kiyumi. He stopped in front of her and offered his hand "thank you for savin' Keiko and Botan"

Kiyumi blinked twice, then looked at him, then at his hand as she brought her own and shook hands with the detective "Don't need to thank me; I was just doing my job"

"Ok guys, now that you know each other already it's time to tell you that Kiyumi is joining your team Yusuke" replied Koenma as he rested his chin on top of his hands (you know, when you put your elbows on top on something, cross your fingers and rest your chin in it. Got it?)

"WHAT?" yelled Yuusuke, Kuwabara and Kiyumi at the same time as Botan and Koenma looked at them somewhat startled.

"She is ACTUALLY joining us?" spoke Yuusuke as he faced Koenma, leaning on his desk.

"But she's just a girl!" exclaimed Kuwabara. This got two girls really angry… (Botan and Kiyumi)

"AND WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT HAS TO DO WITH ANYTHING?"

"I'm sorry Koenma but I AM NOT JOINING THEM" replied Kiyumi as she crossed her arms again and turned her back to Koenma.

"And why's that?" asked the young ruler while raising an eyebrow.

"Personal reasons. Besides I work better by myself" she answered. Koenma sighed and said "I'm afraid that is not an acceptable answer"

"Screw you and your acceptable answers!" Replied Kiyumi angrily as she went out the door and kicked it back to close it (which made a REALLY loud noise)

Koenma sighed again and spoke "She's a bit rebel, but don't worry; she'll be back" (a/n: doesn't it remind you terminator? XD)

"And why didn't you tell us anything 'bout she joining us?" whined Yuusuke earning a glace from Koenma "I'm telling you now" Yuusuke just gave him an 'I-hate-you' glance while Koenma spoke again "Ok now with the mission. Have you ever heard about youkai hunters?"

"Does it seem like I have? Last time I looked I was living in Ningenkai not Reikai or Makai! So spit the concept toddler!" exclaimed Yuusuke as Koenma gave him back the 'I-hate-you' glance and began the explanation "Youkai hunters are actually a part youkai themselves; they're called Hanyous. They have a great hatred towards certain kinds of youkais, for example wolfs, coyotes and kitsunes. Our hunter is a Kitsune hunter and his name is Yatsune. He has hunted kitsune youkais like his whole life. Once he captures his prey he kills it and locks its soul in its body; then he hangs the bodies in what he calls his "trophy hall"

"So…" Began Yuusuke "The guy is a psychopath who likes to kill foxes and hang their dead bodies in a room right?"

"Exactly. But something really strange has happened… he has been recently seen in the Ningenkai"

"So that means…" Hiei finally spoke "He chased his prey to the Ningenkai or… he knows there's a kitsune living in it"

"Might he be trying to hunt me?" asked Kurama.

"I don't know… you see… you are not the only kitsune youkai living in the Ningenkai…" answered Koenma as he looked at one side of his desk.

"You mean that girl is also living in our world?" asked the carrot top.

"Yes, that's why I think it would be better if you keep an eye on her…" Koenma's glance was now upon Kurama "And that you would watch your back"

"Don't you think you're over reacting?" asked Yuusuke as he raised an eyebrow "Kurama is quite strong, not to mention Kiyumi. I think they'll be just fine"

"Oh don't miss understand me" explained Koenma "I know they're both quite strong, but that hunter could recourse to any kind of cunnings to catch his prey…"

Suddenly, Kurama could just think about his mother. After all, she's a human, an easy target. He's only weak spot so far... If something happened to her….

"I have to go Koenma my mother might be in danger!" Kurama exclaimed while he left of Koenma's office and ran towards the Ningenkai.


End file.
